


Repaired Sight

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Repaired Sight

Something was wrong with the boy. Hook was sure of it.

It wasn’t the kind of wrong that said the boy was under the crocodile’s control, but more the kind of wrong that meant the boy had a guilty secret.

With this particular boy it could be anything from normal – what had Swan called it? Teen angst? – to a major problem with the world at large and Storybrooke in particular.

So Hook decided to find out.

He pushed the picture of Henry on the talking phone, and listened as the bells in it chimed three times. If it got to four he usually had to leave a message, and Hook wanted to talk to the boy himself.

“Hello?” When had Henry’s tone gotten so wary?

“Want to go for a sail?”

There was a long pause, with some muffled sounds, as though Henry had his hand over the part of the talking phone one talked into.

“All right,” came Henry’s voice, still sounding very guarded, and Hook wasn’t sure if the ache in his heart was from that or left over from Emma shoving it back into his chest a few days before.

Perhaps it was both.

“I’ll come get you,” Hook said. “Where are you?”

“At the apartment.” Still very short and cool.

Maybe Hook could tease out whatever was bothering the lad while they sailed.

 

<\--->

 

“I’ve really got to get my own place,” Emma said, smiling at him as she eased back from the greeting kiss.

“Aye.”

“Come on in,” she invited, and he followed her into the small apartment, nodding to her parents as they greeted him, Snow with a reserved sort of warmth, and David much more warily. At least that felt normal.

“Hi. I was just putting Neal down for Grandma.” Henry looked a bit embarrassed, as any boy his age might when caught doing something so feminine as putting a baby to bed.

That, on the other hand, was not normal; usually Henry was more than helpful.

And Hook made a decision. He was going to get to the bottom of this, and before they went sailing, because if Henry was acting like this several days after their last adventure, either something was very wrong, or the boy was… traumatized somehow.

“Sorry, mate, can’t take you sailing after all,” Hook said, and winced internally as the boy’s face fell. He deliberately gentled his tone. “At least, not until you tell us what’s wrong.”

Henry stared at him, eyes wide, “I…”

“Henry, if something’s wrong, you should tell us, you know that,” said Snow, and David nodded. Emma just watched her son and her… whatever he was to her… with that look on her face that meant she would kick his arse if he hurt her boy… but she’d wait and see.

“I…” Henry said again, and Hook saw him swallow hard. “I didn’t mean…”

Oh. Oh, the poor lad.

“Of course you didn’t,” Hook said gently. “You were under the effect of a spell.”

“But…” Henry trailed off, then turned to look at his family. “I said… awful things when he came to get me. I hurt his feelings, and…”

“I did far worse, lad, than throwing a few unkind words,” Hook interrupted, but Snow ran right over his words in her rush to enfold both of them in a hug. She let go and turned to Henry.

“You – both of you – you couldn’t help it. Henry, you were cursed by the Spell of Shattered Sight; every little doubt you’ve ever had came out, no matter that you don’t really feel that way at all. And you, Captain…” She rounded on him. “You were under Gold’s control. You did _nothing_ wrong; you were just a weapon.”

“We’ve all been controlled by someone else at one point or another,” David put in. “Regina, Cora, the Dark One, the Wicked Witch. Ingrid’s spell, in this case, and…” He paused and gave the pirate a long look. “Tell me, Hook… _Killian_. Do you care about Emma, about Henry?”

“Aye,” Killian heard himself say hoarsely. “Of course.” He took a deep breath. “Very much.”

And Emma smiled at him as he and her boy went out for a sail.


End file.
